The Crimson Ashikabi
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: (New Summary) Itachi is known to be the gentle Uchiha. So what if Kami was sympathetic for his past and decides to let have a new life. But this particular story involves the sekirei universe and it's beauties. Read if interested in Sekirei anime or Naruto anime.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of which you are about to read in this chapter. If you know any of this, please support the official release.

Author's Note: Hello to anyone new is would be interested in my story here. To those who have been here from the very beginning I deeply apologize for the delay of the long awaited chapter for The Crimson Ashikabi.

If you hadn't noticed but I had made other fics for you to look at. Some of which is _The Devil Saiyan_, a Highschool DxD and Dragon Ball Z crossover. While another is _Saiyan God's Girls_, similar to_ The Devil Saiyan_ that involves Goku but this is a serious of one-shots with many women from any series that you could possibly think of. All you have to do is pm me or give a review.

Back to the story at hand this is gonna be a revamped version of the _The Crimson Ashikabi_. I wanted to put my other stories on hold probably of my conscious to continue this Naruto crossover with Sekirei. With it being said here is the Crimson Ashikabi.

_FlashBack_

_Technique Name_

"Dialogue"

'Inner Thoughts'

STORY START

In the shinobi world there is now The Fourth Shinobi War that isn't like what happen in the past. For it involves the five shinobi nations against the supposed called masked man named Madara.

For the whole world it seemed impossible that he could be Madara. He had to be over a hundred years old. But the thing that was most shocking was Madara had declared was to the whole world.

His forces was White Zetsus made from the DNA of The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. The Zetsus could be infantrators into the shinobi alliance to cause havoc, while also can be the front line foot soldier for Madara. There is another factor in Madara's forces, he made an alliance with the snake sage Kabuto.

Kabuto was a spy for both Sasori and Orochimaru a long time ago. He isn't due that Orochimaru got killed by his supposed next vessel for eternal life, Sasuke Uchiha. As for Sasori he to died but by the hands of his grandmother with puppets that looked like his father and mother.

With nowhere else to go he began to find a new purpose in life. Which so happen to be more powerful than his master, Orochimaru. He did so meeting the old white snake sage in the summoning realm. What made Kabuto dangerous is his knowledge in ninjutsu. He so happen to perfect the Second Hokage's and Orochimaru's _Edo Tensei_.

_Edo Tensei _is a very forbidden technique in the shinobi. For to call back a soul from the dead. The price to do so is a human sacrifice to host the soul of the reanimated person that the caster wants back to serve them. As such many legendary shinobi were called to fight against the Shinobi Alliance. Some of the reanimated were pat leaders of the main villages.

While more of the undead were powerful shinobi and kunoichi from the five major villages. One in particular is named Itachi Uchiha, the slayer of his own clan. He is considered a very high rank and dangerous from his bloodline.

All remembered is giving his little brother his signature poke and had lost his ability to move. But got it back due to have giving Naruto Uzumaki a crow before he died by his little brother.

Currently he is finally going back to the afterlife with peace in his mind. All Itachi did was placed Kabuto in a powerful genjutsu to release all of the undead shinobi from his grasp. The technique however was also a forbidden clan jutsu named _Izanami_. To do this jutsu costs the caster an eye after the jutsu is placed.

Itachi had his hand on Kabuto's head controlling the jutsu in Kabuto's conscious. "With it done everyone will be heading back to the afterlife. Even I will be going back, Sasuke." he said to his brother. Sasuke was trying to hold back tears hearing the goodbye from his older brother.

"There's so much I want to say to you nii-san, I'm so sorry for killing you."

Itachi had a small smile. He turned to Sasuke and gave him a hug and touched foreheads for a family moment. "It's okay Sasuke, I was prepared for this from the beginning. Know that I will always love." Itachi said. Sasuke looked in shock seeing him glow with a white arua then disappeared into small pieces of paper revealing a man in civilian clothes.

"Goodbye Itachi I'll see you, kaa-san and tou-san soon." Sasuke cried.

HEAVEN

Itachi reappears on a cloud in his Uchiha clothes. He was currently wearing shinobi black pants that stopped at his ankle, Itachi also had his dark blue Uchiha shirt with the clan's symbol on his back, and lastly had the standard black shinobi sandals.

Opening his eyes he was looking at nothing but a white void. He looked down and saw he was standing on a white floor. And looking at himself he was back to normal, that being he was alive and well and not under the _Edo Tensei _jutsu.

"Itachi its an honor to meet you." said a woman's voice behind him. Itachi turned and blushed in seeing the most beautiful woman he's met before.

The woman looked like a hime from distant lands in his world. She had a very nice body with a modest pair of breasts and a nice butt. She had a plain black and white kimono. Her face looked rather young with her eyes color being blue. This woman's hair color was black and styled in a long braid. For footwear she had socks and sandals. With it all she looked like a goddess in his eyes.

"I'm sorry miss but, I don't know who you are." said Itachi in confusion on how this woman knew him. She had a gentle smile like a mother would to a child. "I know who you are Itachi-kun. For I'm Kami of this dimension." she responded.

Itachi a look of shock hearing this information. Who knew Kami was a woman. Not that he is complaining mind you. There are plenty of strong women in the shinobi world as it is.

Well that would explain why she looked very beautiful to him. He gave a bow in respect for the goddess. "I deeply apologize for not acknowledging you Kami-sama." said Itachi.

Kami gave a giggle hearing this. "It's quite alright Itachi-kun. Not everyone knows that Kamis can be women too, but please call me Unohana to be easier for you Itachi-kun." said Unohana.

"Very well Unohana-sama"

Unohana had a small look of irritation in her eyes. "Please Itachi-kun, just call me Unohana-chan." she said with a smile. Itachi blushed in embarrassment hearing the request.

"Ah, as you wish. . .Unohana-chan." Itachi said with a blush looking at the ground not even looking her in the eye from embarrassment. Shisui wouldn't never let this down for awhile.

Unohana had a small blush hearing it. She then gathered her composure with a cool face without a blush on her cheeks. "In all seriousness Itachi-kun, I really wanted to talk you about something that's been bothering me for a while and that's life in the shinobi world."

Itachi hearing this had a his famous stoic look on his face. "What is it then Unohana-chan?"

"It's your life Itachi-kun." is what she said to him. Now he was confused, what else did he do wrong.

"My life?"

She nodded, "Yes your life Itachi-kun. I saw it as it was unfair for you during your time when alive in this dimension. What I mean is that you didn't live to the best you could possibly have."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in confusion. He knew what he was getting into when he was in ANBU.

"As such I pulled some strings in a different dimension for you. In other words you get another chance to have a new live that won't involve with the shinobi." Unohana said to him.

"I thankful Unohana-chan but I want to finally live with my kaa-san and tou-san."

"I knew that you would say that so that's why brought them here for you to catch up a bit." she said pointing behind him. Itachi turned and almost fell in shock. It was his mother and father.

"It's been awhile my little Itachi-chan." said his mother, Mikoto. She walked forward and gave him a hug with his head resting on her shoulder. Itachi saw that his father, Fugaku, was also walking towards them. Mikoto pulled back to let her husband hug their son.

"Hello my son." Fugaku said while hugging him. This was one of those few times that he showed his affection other saying his greetings back at his clan's compound.

"Tou-san" Itachi whispered. He couldn't help it anymore and started to let his emotions take hold of him. It's been a long time since that night back in the village. Mikoto also hugged them to.

"My boys." she whispered.

Unohana smiled seeing the family moment. It always brought joy seeing these moments in humans.

"Itachi-chan please take Kami-sama's idea and have a new life." said his mother. Itachi looked in shock of what his mother said. She wanted him to go. He just got hear.

"But kaa-san." attempted to reason his mother but couldn't from her stern expression on her face. "Don't you dare start Itachi-chan. You were always that gentle boy that everyone knew."

Fugaku had a small smile hearing this.

"You know you couldn't reason with her Itachi." his father said. Mikoto gave SMALL pinch on his right cheek. "And what's that suppose to mean dear?" Mikoto questioned with a small, but this particular smile that was anything but sweet.

Fugaku had nervous smile seeing his wife's expression. Itachi looked on with a deadpan expression. They were always gonna act like this since he was a child.

Unohana looked on with a giggle seeing this.

"So what say you Itachi-kun, now have your parents blessings to go." said Unohana-chan.

His parents then looked at his son in worry for what his response might be for Kami-sama's opportunity for him. Itachi turned around walked back in forth with pros and cons in his head.

Itachi walked back was a smile on his face. "I'll take up on it Unohana-chan."

His parents looked on in shock on the affection name. This was rather new for them to of their son. Mikoto had a teasing glint in her black eyes. She leaned against her son right side with a teasing simile.

"Ara, Itachi-kun don't tell me you're hitting on Kami-sama." she said teasing her eldest son.

Hearing this Itachi looked to the side with an embarresed blush. "Please kaa-san." he begged. The women looked on with giggles seeing this. Fugaku had a smile seeing his son still acted like he always did.

Unohana walked toward him. "Now that you have given me your answer I will give you the necessary information on the universe you'll be heading to." she said as she put her right index finger on his forehead. Itachi gave a grunt in pain feeling the most painful headache he had.

With the information giving Unohana pulled back her finger and Itachi almost fell from the info. There was simply too much stuff for him right now. Considering the technology in the universe.

Unohana snapped her right hand and a large blue portal appeared right next to Itachi.

"Once you've entered this portal here, you'll be on an island named Kamikura Island. With the information I've given to you, you can make a new identity for yourself. While also you can keep your Sharingan and the Mangekyou Sharingan. With the Mangekyou I've altered your DNA so that even with using it you won't to worry about going blind from your clan's history." the Kami said with a smile.

Itachi gave a bow in appreciation. "Thank you Kami-sama." he said with forgetting her request earlier.

She a had a stern expression once. "Please Itachi-kun call me Unohana-chan. Uno. .hana. .-chan." she said slowly as if he was a child. Itachi looked embarrassed forgetting this.

"Hai. . . .Unohana-chan." he said with a whisper.

Itachi turned to his father and mother, both of which had proud smiles seeing their boy getting ready. Itachi gave them one last hug to them, while giving a small peck on his mother's cheek.

"Goodbye kaa-san. . . .tou-san. Thank you for being my parents." he said with a large bright smile that could rival a certain Uzumaki's.

"Goodbye Itachi/Itachi-chan." his parents said in unison. He nodded and soon dashed into the portal leaving this dimension. Both parents turned to the Kami of this realm.

"Thank you for giving Itachi-chan a better life, Kami-sama." Mikoto said with a bow. Fugaku nodded in appreciation and giving a bow as well.

The goddess waved it off as if it were nothing.

"Don't worry about it at all, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san." she said. With their thoughts spoken they both left to finally rest in peace to meet their old friends.

'Not to mention I will have a piece of that hunk of that handsome man.' she thought to herself while cupping her cheeks and blushing as if she were a teenage schoolgirl.

SEKIREI UNIVERSE

Stepping out of the portal Itachi turned and saw that it closed. Then he heard an explosion not that far from here and decided to investigate. And you wouldn't believe what he saw now.

STORY END

End Note: Sorry to end this on a cliffhanger. I hope that this will make up the lack of chapter updates on this story. I just been going through some troubling times. To hear about look through my Goku one-shot series name _Saiyan God's Girls_. Next I'll be doing a new version of my Jaden x Sekirei fanfic also when this is posted.

Itachi will replace Minato in this particular story as well just to let you readers know. I've been thinking about it for awhile and decided to replace the protagonist with a worthy protagonist.

His "Flock" will include as follow: 01 Miya, 02 Matsu, 03 Kazehana, 04 Karasuba, 06 Fem-Homura (gonna go through the change like in the anime), 07 Akitsu, 09 Tsukiumi, 10 Uzume, 11 Hikari, 12 Hibiki, 84 Yashima, 88 Musubi, and lastly 108 Kusano.

You might be asking why the large amount of girls well here it is then for you readers to look at.

Unohana: I was gonna go with Yoruichi but I decided to try something new.

Miya: He will help her find an identity find some new for herself to look forward to.

Matsu: One word, Experimenting.

Kazehana: She'll fall for his good looks and see herself with passionate nights.

Karasuba: I feel he'll be able to make nice with her by sparring seeing as how she won't react to anyone weak. And we all know Itachi isn't weak.

Fem-Homura: Let's see her experiment with her new body and emotions.

Akitsu: She's might favorite sekirei. She also has the powers I dream of.

Tsukiumi: She won't really like him at first but down the imagining her being a damsel in distress and look for her prince charming seeing she is a Shakespearean. Well at least to me.

Uzume: She will be teasing him and he'll counter the teasing with her soon reacting to him.

Hikari: I want her to have a different ashikabi that will really appreciate her.

Hibiki: Same response from Hikari.

Yashima: She had a dick of an ashikabi and I felt sympathetic for her character introduction.

Musubi: Why not she's the female protagonist.

Kusano: I'm gonna change her like Homura but in the sense that she'll be more mature, body wise anyway. Kusano will still be a child but in woman's body.

So that's reasons I have choosen these sekirei for Itachi. If you like it so far leave a review, favorite or follow and I'll see you people later.


End file.
